


Cruel World

by angelspidey



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspidey/pseuds/angelspidey
Summary: Basically, what would have happened in the show if Boomer had died when he fell into that table. The way I wanted.





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted boomer to die ok so i made this.

Beth let out a harsh breath and whispered “Is he…He’s not…” 

“No” Annie choked out next to her. There was a few seconds of silence before Beth gripped Annie’s arm tighter, responding with “Are you sure?” 

Annie let out a gasping sob, “no.” For a few more moments they stood together frozen, staring down at Boomers prone and bloody body. Beth collected herself first, rushing to the still open front door and shutting it closed, locking it with shaking hands. Annie was hugging herself tightly when Beth turned back, her body slightly shivering with shock. 

Beth wanted to badly to comfort her sister right now, but a potential dead body was laid out on the floor in front of them, and that seemed to be a higher priority at the moment. She bent down, her hands shaking even harder as she reached out to Boomers neck, searching for a pulse. She nearly collapsed in fear, and possibly a tiny amount of relief, when she felt none. He was dead. 

Annie was watching her with wide eyes, “Is he…” she trailed off. Beth nodded, “he’s dead.” 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Annie put her hands in her head and took a few steps back “Oh my god we just killed a man. We just killed a man! We killed my boss!” 

Beth rushed to her and gripped her arms, “Shhh shh shush it’s nearly midnight. And you didn’t kill him. I did. If we get caught I’m taking full responsibility.” 

“What?” Annie hissed “No, I am not letting you do that. We just need to not get caught. We robbed a grocery store. We can totally get away with a murder.” There was a few seconds of silence as they both processed that. Murder. They had committed a murder. 

\--

Beth had never thought she’d be hauling a dead body into her car at one in the morning, but she also never thought she’d rob a store, or get targeted by a gang, so life was apparently full of surprises for her this week. 

The hardest part of dragging a dead body down five flights of stairs and across a parking lot, was definitely the fact that it was nearly two hundred pounds of dead weight, and they had him in a giant christmas tree bag, which looked shady as hell. 

But at the moment, Beth was so shaken she could hardly think about the fact that they were carrying a suspicious body shaped bag to her car in the middle of the night. She could only think of the moment it happened. When he rushed her, when he fell, when he died. 

She doesn’t feel guilty. Maybe she should, and she does feel guilty for not feeling guilty,this is a human life, after all. But she can’t bring herself to feel bad about his death. In fact she feels some sort of twisted elation. He was going to hurt Annie. He deserved this. 

Annie grunted as they shoved the bag into the trunk, “God I’m never going to get that blood out of my carpet.” Beth gave her an incredulous look “I’m not sure that’s the biggest problem here Annie! There’s a dead body in my trunk right now!” she tried to sound as scared as she should have been, but there was a pitch in her voice that betrayed her dark satisfaction. Annie didn’t seem to notice. 

“I know there’s a dead body, Beth. The dead body happens to be my boss! I just. What are we even going to do with it? What are we going to do when the police come looking for him? What the hell are we even going to do with his body?” 

Beth shut the trunk and got into the driver's seat, “We’ll think of something. I think we need Ruby’s help though, she’s always been the most level headed of us.” 

Annie scoffed as she got into the car “I’m not sure level headedness is what we need when getting rid of a body, but I agree.” 

\--

The next day, after dumping Boomers body in her children’s tree house and getting little to no sleep, they let Ruby in on the unforeseen development. “What am I looking at right now? What am I even looking at right now!” Ruby screeches as they stand at the entrance of the tree house, staring at the pale body of Annie's former boss. “Ok, listen this-” Annie gestured to Boomer “-was completely self defense I swear.” 

“Self-defense? The man is dead!” Ruby shot back. 

“He knew about the money! He was going to go to the cops!” 

“So you killed him?!” 

Beth joined in to defend Annie and herself, “The bastard tried to rape Annie! And besides technically he killed himself, I mean, he came at me and fell onto the coffee table.”

Ruby turned to her with wide eyes “The police are not going to buy that!”

“Well we are definitely not going to the police. But the question is what are we going to do with this body, we can't leave it in this tree house forever.” 

“Yeah he’s probably going to start smelling soon, and knowing Boomer, he’s gonna smell really bad.” Annie said. 

“Oh god.” Ruby groaned “this is a real mess guys. What do we even know about getting rid of a body without getting caught?”

Annie raised her hand slightly “Well I do watch a lot of crime dramas so…” Beth and Ruby both gave her a look. “That is TV! This is real!” Ruby exclaimed. 

Annie scoffed “Ok, well I do know that we need to do this in a way where the body is never found. A missing persons case won't be as bad as a murder one.” There was silence as they all thought for a moment. “Well, there is a lake nearby...” Beth suggested, shrugging her shoulders slightly. 

\--

They had tied the biggest stones they could find on the lake shore onto the corpses ankles, it was nearly two am, just hours after the gang had left Beth’s house, sparing their lives only because of Beth’s quick thinking and smart mouth. Ruby groaned as she watched Annie and Beth use rope to secure the stones, disgusted at the state of Boomers decomposing body. It had only been a few days, but Annie was right, Boomer smelled. 

“Ok,” Annie breathed out, standing back up and brushing her hands off on her jeans, “that’s good enough, lets dump this fucker.” 

Beth nodded and Ruby looked like she was going to be sick, “You guys do that… I’ll uh keep on being the look out.” 

They shoved his body into the water quickly, and gave each other looks. The body sunk quickly, swallowed up in the dark water of the lake. They all let out a collective breath of relief. It was over. The body was at the bottom of the lake, and the gang had left them alone. Beth was the first to smile as they climbed back into her van, “We did it. It’s over. We can get life back to normal now.”

Ruby leaned back in her seat huffing out a loud sigh, “Thank god. This has been too much for me, I’m happy to go back to normal life, debt and all.” 

Annie laughed a bit, “I can’t believe we did all this to get money and ended up with less we started with, plus a dead body.” There was a couple of laughs from all he girls, even though it wasn’t much of a humorous situation. They were just glad for the craziness to be over, that they only had to fear for their money and not their lives anymore. 

They laughed together as they drove off, unaware of the body floating back up to the top of the lake, the fingers of a corpse sticking above the waterline, as the feet stayed anchored to the bottom.


End file.
